1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of firearms, and more particularly to a firearm interface for a buttstock and pistol grip which can accept fixed as well as adjustable style buttstocks and pistol grips separately or in combination. The invention allows the use of a M4/M16 or variant style of buttstock and pistol grips to be used with the firearm to which it is affixed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore firearms, and shotguns in particular have utilized various styles of stocks, buttstock, and forends. The principal use of the firearm has dictated the design of these components. The ability to modularize a firearm has been largely unaddressed within the manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,328 to Robert Earl Roy (Oct. 24, 1967) discloses a receiver extension rod for firearms with an elongated rib extending radially outward and a buttstock assembly which can be adjusted in length for individuals of different size. This buttstock has heretofore been confined to its use on M4 style carbines and variants thereof firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,248 to Henry A. Into, and John K. Jorczak (Nov. 9, 1971) disclose a buttstock assembly for a firearm with a cylindrical receiver extension of, and a buttstock that provides for an internal storage compartment. This buttstock has heretofore been confined to its use on M16 style rifles and variants thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,101 to Harold J. Waterman Jr. (Apr. 23, 1985) discloses a buttstock similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,248 with an increase in strength from improved construction. This patent has similarly been confined to M16 style rifles and variants thereof.
The ability to configure firearms for specific needs and egonometrics for the user has largely been unaddressed, and specifically for shotguns.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to provide the option of a fixed buttstock of the style utilized on M16 firearms and variants thereof, as well as the optional addition of a pistol grip for a firearm.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings. They depict the abiltiy to utilize an adjustable buttstock of the style used by M4 firearms and variants thereof, as well as the optional addition of a pistol grip for a firearm.
A further object of the invention is to allow the use of a pistol grip upon a firearm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the use of an M16 style firearm or variant thereof buttstock that provides an internal storage compartment for use on firearms.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for optional configurations and modularity for firearms.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings
A firearm interface for a buttstock and pistol grip that provides a means to attach a pistol grip or a buttstock assembly to a firearm, and shotgun in particular. It can be utilized for either a buttstock or a pistol grip individually or both in combination. The firearm interface allows for the use of M16/M4 style buttstock of the adjustable, and fixed with internal stowage type, as well as a pistol grip. The firearm interface for a buttstock and pistol grip confers the ability to configure a firearm for diverse requirements and differing ergonometric needs of individuals. By facilitating the use of M4/M16 style receiver extensions and M16/M4 style pistol grips, this invention brings a vast array of options to the firearms to which it is affixed. For those with military experience the use of M4/M16 components brings a level of familiarity and utility.